Episode 2-14
Summary The Kalibloom Magicians Guild President is honored to compare the scores of both the only A++ magician and the only magician to achieve a perfect score in Mistyshore. He notes how the scores are exceptionally high, and when he compares their divine affinity scores, Ran's appears higher, but Asha's score has that suspicious leading zero. The deciding factor becomes the 4th exam, where Asha received a 0. The president says he can't compare the last score since Asha was prevented from taking that exam, but Asha concedes anyway, and admits her loss in the bet. Ran suddenly asks an assistant to lend him her glasses. After confirming the score sheet depicting Asha's gender as "female," he pats her, saying that apparently there's a mistake in the data. The assistant corrects him, noting that Asha is indeed female. Ran is at a loss, trying to tell himself that there was no harm done, but then remembers all the situations he treated Asha like a man. He then thinks of Rana, somehow believing that she would be heartbroken if she knew the truth. Unwilling to admit he was wrong this whole time, he denies Asha's true gender, insulting her further. Meanwhile, Leez and Yuta visit a sura-themed gallery exhibition in another part of the guild building. Leez happily chatters over the different types of suras, but grows quiet upon seeing a picture of a Garuda clan sura. Yuta notices, and suggests that those suras are much cooler than the others. But Leez states that she finds them revolting, adding that she will kill that red and white one for sure. She covers up her sadness with a smile and proceeds to look at the other pictures. Uneasy, Yuta is suddenly reminded of his brother who gave him the sword he now carries to suppress his transcendental value. Maruna stands on a cliff, facing Kalibloom. 2-14 Asha is female, Ran.PNG|shocking truth 2-14_visiting_the_gallery_-_yuta_and_leez.png|elsewhere at the guild 2-14 leez.png|is not into birds 2-14 Yuta recalls his brother (detail).png|remembering big bro Maruna Currygom's comment Can you understand Ran's point of view? hehe Afterword <:image: young Maruna> He looks more mature here than 2nd-stage Maruna in Ep.36... This is from an earlier time than that, actually. Is Yuta's memory distorting him into a more "adult" brother? lol (This is possibly an early hint from Currygom of Yuta's distorted memories.) <:image: Leez vanishing from Asha's side> Empty space—long time no see! I just wanted to draw that again. <:image: Ran accusing Asha of lying> Ran (quarter, 36 years old) is suffering from cognitive dissonance because of this strange situation. What will his fate be? <:image: Yuta writing a note> It's not a mistake that Yuta is using his left hand. He's always been using it. He's ambidextrous, but prefers his left. Leez has perfect ambidexterity. In Ep.43, her double-chopstick usage was witnessed by Asha. The Korean SAT is approaching! Everyone, please get good scores! + Leez's shoes have been fixed again... I'm sorry. T_T Notes * Asha's divine affinity is still displayed as the erroneous value of 0515. Ran was right about there being mistakes in the magic guild data, but he was wrong on where the mistake was. * The president mentions that Ran didn't get the AA rank because he lacked a university degree. This was shown on Riche's screen earlier. Now that his quest is done, he is free to receive the rank upgrade. * Ran promised the girl there the newest model of the glasses she's wearing. He kept his promise. * Ran's list of highly-embarrassing moments: ** Calling Asha a perverted guy wearing a skirt. ** Twice. ** Then a cutting-edge pioneer of (men's) fashion. ** Saying he'll undress in front of her. ** Walking in on her taking a shower. ** Hugging her from behind for the hoti vayu spell. ** Soon to come: making the wrong deduction about Rana? * Ran says Asha only cares about a girl's boobs and not her face. This is a mistaken deduction he made while observing Asha in the water channel. * The dragon Half from Taitalika is also briefly mentioned in The Finite. At the time of the novel, he was the youngest dragon Half. According to Praul Ajes's profile on Currygom's blog, there are rumors that Praul is his son. * Leez only showed hostility upon seeing the Garuda clan exhibit. At this point, she may have already realized that Yuta is a sura, but she probably doesn't know his species yet. * Leez mentions an exhibit on the King of the Gandharva clan. We see the contents later. * The sword that Maruna handed to Yuta used to belong to Garuda. In Ep.2-5, Yuta handed it to Leez so that his transcendental value would return to normal, causing the Hide of Bondage to change its target to him. Yuta sometimes reverts the sword to its original shape. We later learn that it might be a god-level item. References